hannabarbera_presents_the_jetsonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
The first season of The Jetsons started airing on September 23, 1962 to March 17, 1963. Episodes # Rosey the Robot - The Jetsons take Rosey the robot maid into their home, just in time to wreak havoc with a visiting Mr. Spacely, George's boss. # A Date with Jet Screamer - Despite George's best efforts, (including substituting Elroy's secret code for her contest entry song) Judy wins a date with Ricky Nelson-esque pop idol Jet Screamer (voiced by Howard Morris) who sings Judy's contest entry song (actually the secret code), "Eep, Opp, Ork, Ah-ah!" which, despite its meaning in the song as "I love you", actually means "meet me tonight". # The Space Car - George and Jane are driving the new space car. # The Coming of Astro - The Jetsons adopt Astro, who must compete with an electronic counterpart named 'Lectronimo for a place in the home. # The Jetson's Nite Out - When Spacely tells George that he has an extra ticket for a championship robot football game, they run into mishap after mishap when Mrs. Spacely believes her husband's lie about his employee Jetson being ill. # The Good Little Scouts - George reluctantly takes Elroy's scout troop on a trip to the moon—and promptly gets lost. # The Flying Suit - The rivalry between Spacely Sprockets and Cogswell Cogs comes to a head when Cogswell's chief inventor, Moonstone, reveals the prototype of a suit that enables its wearer to fly. # Rosey's Boyfriend Mac - Rosey finds a beau in Henry Orbit's mechanical assistant, named Mac. # Elroy's TV Show - First George and then Mr. Spacely become over-enthusiastic stage parents for their sons when Elroy lands his own TV show—entitled "Spaceboy Zoom and His Dog, Astro". # Uniblab - George is fuming at having to work under the electronic sycophant Uniblab. Episode later retitled "Microchip Chump" # A Visit from Grandpa - George's feisty grandfather—110-year-old Montague Jetson—is embroiled in a paternity scandal. # Astro's Top Secret - Astro is given the third degree when Cogswell suspects him to be party to a new Spacely Sprockets invention and it flies Elroy's flying toy car. # Las Venus - On his second honeymoon, George divides his time between taking Jane out and wooing a potential client of Spacely Sprockets, who turns out to be a woman named Gigi Galaxy. George is so dumbfounded by her looks that he introduces himself as, "George Sprocket of Spacely Jetsons". Ultimately, George succeeds in winning a big contract for his company and is promoted to Vice President (one of many times) by Mr. Spacely. # Elroy's Pal - Elroy is enamored of TV superhero Nimbus the Great, who may be as great as he seems. # Test Pilot - A mishap at the doctor's office has George believing he is about to die, so he volunteers for hazard duty, testing an "indestructible" jacket. # Millionaire Astro - Astro is in between the Jetsons who likes to with the millionaire. # The Little Man - During a test-run of Spacely's new invention, called the MiniVac, George is shrunk down to 6 inches high, but cannot enlarge himself, due to a malfunction in the machine's enlarging program. The next day, Mr. Spacely sends George to steal a cog from Cogswell Cogs so George can re-enlarge himself. # Jane's Driving Lesson - Jane wants to take a ride of the beauty woman driving lessons. # G.I. Jetson - George, Henry Orbit, and Mr. Spacely are drafted into a 2-week stint in the U.S. Space Guard, with George finding himself under the command of first Mr. Spacely (who has become a Major) and then his mortal enemy, "Sgt." Uniblab. Ultimately, Uniblab is short-circuited by George and Henry and blows up, and everybody in attendance (Spacely included) incurs the wrath of General "Old Blastoff" McMissile. # Miss Solar System - Jane enters a beauty pageant to prove to her husband that she is just as beautiful as Gina Lolajupiter (take on Gina Lollobrigida). # Private Property - When a new Cogswell Cogs office opens next door to Spacely Sprockets, George is put in charge of the property dispute and discovers Cogswell Cogs is on Spacely's property, thus giving Spacely the upper hand on Cogswell. However, it turns out Jetson had read the blueprints upside down and it's actually Spacely Sprockets that's on Cogswell's property, thus shifting victory and superiority to Cogswell. Later retitled "No Space for Sprockets." # Dude Planet - Jane packs the suitcase of the beauty things for the vacation for the dude ranch with her best friend Helen. # TV or Not TV - When George and Astro witness the shooting of a crime TV show called "The Naked Planet" (take on The Naked City), they go. # Elroy's Mob - Elroy looks forward to the morning when his parents hear the good grades Ms. Brainmocker gave him. Characters New Characters * George Jetson (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Jane Jetson (Voiced by Penny Singleton with an Midwestern accent) * Elroy Jetson (Voiced by Dick Beals) * Judy Jetson (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Rosie (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Astro (Voiced by Alan Reed) * Henry Orbit (Voiced by Hal Smith) * Mac (Voiced by Don Messick) * Cosmo Spacely (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Mrs. Spacely (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Billy (Voiced by Dick Beals) * Zero * Uniblab (Voiced by Don Messick) * R.U.D.I. (Voiced by Don Messick) * Cosmo Spacely's Gentlemen (Voiced by Daws Butler, Mel Blanc and Don Messick) * Mr. Cogswell (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Moonstone (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Harlan (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Montague Jetson (Voiced by Hal Smith) * Melanie (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Jet Screamer (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Gloria (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl with an Italian accent) * Knuckles Nuclear (Voiced by Daws Butler with an Brooklyn accent) * Miss Molly (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Titus T. Tweeter (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Miss Brainmocker (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Kenny Countdown (Voiced by Don Messick) * Jack Jetwash (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Secretary (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * U-Rent A Maid Sales Clerk (Voiced by Don Messick) * Agnes (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl with an British accent) * Blanche (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl with an French accent) * Jimmy (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Police Officers (Voiced by Daws Butler and Don Messick) * Jet Screamer Fan Club * Irving * Bobby (Voiced by Don Messick) * Jack Star (Voiced by Don Messick) * Boom-Boom Basil (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Manager (Voiced by Don Messick) * Back-Up Singers * Knuckles Nuclear's Moll (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl with an Midwestern accent) * Bank Guards (Voiced by Don Messick and Howard Morris) * Bank Manager (Voiced by Don Messick) * J.B. (Voiced by Don Messick) * Board Members * Judge (Voiced by Don Messick) * Car Dealer (Voiced by Don Messick) * Alice (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * Alice's Husband (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Beverly (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Sergeant * Pierre (Voiced by Daws Butler with an French accent) * Pet Shop Employee (Voiced by Don Messick) * 'Lectronimo * Cat Burglar (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Robot Secretary (Voiced by Penny Singleton) * Announcer (Voiced by Don Messick) * Coach O'Brien * Coach Lasky * Pluchek * O'Mara * Hiccupski * O'Hara * Swatchahowiz * Gibralski * Crazy Legs Cosmos * Bronco Titanium * Brimlovich * Desovich * Drombrowski * Red Rocket * Ringers * Marauders * Orbit (Voiced by Don Messick) * Orbit's Mother (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Werner * Anode (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Werner's Mother * Anode's Mother * Lana Luna * Moon Taxi Drivers * Martian and Chowder Club * Moon Garbageman (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Moon Ranger * Herbie (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Little Green Bird (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Officer Ozone (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Homeless Man (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Booster Pendelton (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Officer (Voiced by Don Messick) * Mrs. Lightyear (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Robot Clinic Nurse (Voiced by Bea Benaderet with an Midwestern accent) * Robotologist * Mr. Transistor (Voiced by Don Messick) * Mr. Transistor's Gentlemen * Mr. Lunar * Charlie, TV director * Buddy Blastoff (Voiced by Don Messick) * Dr. Ken Racey (Voiced by Don Messick) * Miss Gamma (Voiced by Janet Waldo) * Emily Scopes (Voiced by Verna Felton) * Aunt Annabelle (Voiced by Bea Benaderet with an Midwestern accent) * Marilyn (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl with an French accent) * GiGi Galaxy (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl with an English accent) * Nimbus the Great (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Willy Lightyear (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Clyde * Professor Lunar (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Dr. Ken Radius (Voiced by Don Messick) * Announcer (Test Pilot) (Voiced by Don Messick) * British TV Newscaster (Voiced by Don Messick with an British accent) * French TV Newscaster (Voiced by Mel Blanc with an French accent) * Russian TV Newscaster (Voiced by George O'Hanlon with an Russian accent) * Gatekeeper (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Miss Rivets * Withers (Voiced by Daws Butler) * J.P. Gottrockets (Voiced by Hal Smith) * Perry Space * Cogswell's Secretary * Aranian * Mr. Cogswell's Guards (Voiced by Don Messick and Daws Butler) * Woman Driver (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Barber Impersonator * Delivery Boy (Voiced by Don Messick) * Colonel Countdown (Voiced by Don Messick) * Chef (Voiced by Daws Butler) * General McMissile (Voiced by Mel Blanc) * Inductees (Voiced by Daws Butler and Mel Blanc) * Sally * Fred Solarvan * Gina Lolajupiter (Voiced by Janet Waldo with an Italian accent) * Emcee * Construction Workers * Miss Asteroid * Miss Sunspot (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Commissioner of Buildings * Nurse (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl * Dr. McGravity (Voiced by Don Messick) * Cab Driver * Travel Agent (Voiced by Don Messick) * Helen (Voiced by Jean Vander Pyl) * Ranch Manager (Voiced by Bill Thompson with an Southern United States accent) * Bald Al Furr (Voiced by Hal Smith) * The Singing Vagabond Cowboy (Voiced by Don Messick) * Driver 3 * Slinky Blonde * Robbers * P.J. (Voiced by Don Messick) * Nimbly * Sergeant Moon (Voiced by Don Messick) * Announcer (TV or Not TV) (Voiced by Howard Morris) * Soapy Sam (Voiced by George O'Hanlon) * Ricky Rocket (Voiced by Don Messick) * Mr. Countdown (Voiced by Daws Butler) * Muggsy Megaton (Voiced by Shepard Menkin) * Microbe (Voiced by Shepard Menkin) * Chuckles * Cameraman * Fats Fanjet (does not speak) * Sonny Solar (does not speak) * Troop Zlgph (does not speak) * Bank Teller (does not speak) * Mr. Chips (mentioned) * Phil Sputnik (mentioned) * All-Galaxy Philharmonic (mentioned) * Nicky Nebula (mentioned) * Joe Moon (mentioned) * Congressman Flameout (mentioned) * Yogi Bear (mentioned) * Christian Diorbit (mentioned) * Harry (mentioned) Cast * George O'Hanlon * Penny Singleton * Janet Waldo * Dick Beals * Alan Reed * Jean Vander Pyl * Mel Blanc * Hal Smith * Howard Morris * Daws Butler * Don Messick * Verna Felton * Shepard Menkin * Bea Benaderet * Bill Thompson Category:The Jetsons Category:Series Category:1962 television series debuts Category:1963 television series endings